In a typical door light assembly a flat panel or panels of glass or other material are secured in an opening or openings in a door. Interior and exterior molding sections are used to both cover the joint between the adjacent edges of the door and panel or panels received in the door opening and to hold the panel in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,669, dated Sept. 9, 1975, a construction is shown in which the interior and exterior molding members are provided with inwardly projecting bosses having sockets formed therein for the reception of interconnecting pins. This construction allows the panels to be held in place by the molding members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,571, dated Feb. 8, 1977, a similar construction is shown in which, instead of a pin to secure the interior and exterior molding sections together, a winged, sheet metal, tubular clip is utilized which slips over and grips inwardly projecting bosses on the interior and exterior molding sections.
In both of the door light assemblies disclosed in the two, above noted patents, the panels are actually held in the openings in the door by the molding sections themselves, and will be appreciated that the process of assembling the molding members around the panels and doors is necessarily time consuming.